


When They First  Met

by nightyn628



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, What-If
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: เมื่อวิลสันกับชาร์ลีเจอกันครั้งแรก (กาวล้วนๆ ไม่อิงเรื่องจริงแต่อย่างใดค่ะ)





	When They First  Met

วิลสัน เบเธลเป็นนักแสดงใหม่ในซีรีส์แดร์เดวิลซีซัน 3 และวันนี้เป็นวันเข้าฉากครั้งแรกของเขากับแดร์เดวิล

ในตอนแรกที่ตอบตกลงรับงาน นักแสดงหนุ่มตื่นเต้นมากที่ได้มารับบทเอเจนท์พอยน์เด็กซ์เตอร์ หรือที่รู้จักกันดีในนามบูลส์อาย ทำไมถึงได้ดีใจขนาดนั้นน่ะเหรอ? ก็เขาได้ยินมาว่าบูลส์อายในคอมิคน่ะเป็นตัวร้ายคู่บุญแดร์เดวิลเชียวนะ ยิ่งเป็นบทบูลส์อายในแดร์เดวิลเวอร์ชั่นนี้ วิลสันเชื่อมั่นว่าบทนี้ต้องออกมาไม่ธรรมดาแน่นอน

ยิ่งถ้าเป็นฉากที่สองคนนี้ปะทะกันในเรื่อง ก็ต้องยิ่งไม่ธรรมดา

ซึ่งก็นับว่าชายหนุ่มเดาถูกเผง หลังจากที่กวาดตามองสคริปต์ในมือ นัยน์ตาของวิลสันก็ติดตรึงอยู่ที่แผ่นกระดาษสีครีมอย่างละสายตาไม่ได้ คนผมบลอนด์กลั้นหายใจอย่างเผลอไผล ความรู้สึกลุ้นระทึกก่อตัวอยู่ในท้อง ให้ตายเถอะ นี่มันดีกว่าที่เขาคิดเอาไว้เสียอีก

เขาจะแสดงมันออกมาได้ดีหรือเปล่านะ?

วิลสันตั้งคำถามกับตัวเองอยู่ในใจ แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้คำตอบก็มีบางสิ่งบางอย่างบุกมาทำลายสมาธิของเขาเสียก่อน

ชาร์ลี คอกซ์ เจ้าของบทแมตต์ เมอร์ด็อคผลักประตูเดินเข้ามาในห้องที่ถูกปรับให้เป็นห้องแต่งหน้าของกองถ่าย มือข้างหนึ่งของเขาถือกาแฟร้อน ๆ ที่ยังคงมีควันกรุ่น อีกข้างถือสคริปต์หนาเป็นปึก ๆ ที่ถูกม้วนเอาไว้จนงอ ในกระเป๋าเสื้อแจ็กเก็ตสีเข้มมีโปรตีนบาร์หนึ่งซองโผล่พ้นออกมาให้เห็นเล็กน้อย 

วิลสันละสายตาจากสคริปต์ที่กำลังอ่าน เงยหน้ามองนักแสดงชาวอังกฤษที่กำลังทักทายทีมงานคนอื่น ๆ ในห้อง คนผมบลอนด์ลังเลเล็กน้อยก่อนจะโบกมือทักอีกคนตามมารยาท

นั่นน่ะเหรอแดร์เดวิลตัวเป็น ๆ 

"เฮ่ ชาร์ลี?"

"โอ้" ชาร์ลีชะงักเล็กน้อย เขาวางแก้วกระดาษลงบนโต๊ะก่อนจะส่งยิ้มกว้างให้วิลสันอย่างเป็นมิตร

"สวัสดี คุณคงเป็นวิลสัน ยังไงวันนี้ก็ขอฝากตัวด้วยนะ"

ชายหนุ่มเดินมาจับมือกับวิลสันอย่างกระตือรือร้น รอยยิ้มเริงร่ายังคงไม่เลือนหายไปจากใบหน้าหล่อเหลา ซึ่งทั้งหมดนั่นก็ทำให้แก้มของวิลสันขึ้นสีแดงจาง ๆ

บทบูลส์อายไม่ธรรมดาก็จริง แต่ตอนนี้เขารู้ซึ้งอย่างถ่องแท้แล้วว่ามันวิเศษยังไง

...........


End file.
